gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hair/Crazy in Love
Hair/Crazy in Love from/by Hair/Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z is a mash-up featured in Hairography, the eleventh episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie and Mercedes. They sing it in the choir room for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. The performance contains a lot of "hairography," or frequent hair tossing (with all of the boys wearing long wigs). This performance was inspired by the Jane Addams Academy girls' performance of Bootylicious (they introduced the hairography). After the performance, the Haverbrook Glee Club looked freaked out and Will didn't look impressed with what he had done. Lyrics Artie: Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes Mercedes: You ready, hey New Direction Girls: Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Mercedes: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row Artie: I'm hairy high and low Don't ask me why I don't know Oooh Mercedes with New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions Girls: In love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Artie with New Directions: Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming (Mercedes: Ooohh) Streaming, flaxen, waxen Mercedes with New Directions: Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (Mercedes: Hey) (New Directions Girls: Your love's) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Artie with New Directions: Down to here Down to there Down to there Down to where it stops by itself Where it stops by itself (Mercedes: Ooooh) Mercedes with New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Artie: Oh crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now (Artie: Oh) (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now Mercedes: Got my hair crazy right now Trivia *This song is second on Sue Sylvester's "Worst Songs Sung By The Glee Club" list in the Season Two episode Prom Queen, behind Run Joey Run. Sue also believes that Will had to have been "pretty tired" when he put it together. *Sue later mentions that the Glee Club destroys America's music in every mash-up as a reference to this song. *Parts of the choreography are reprised during My Life Would Suck Without You ''in Sectionals. *This is the second mash-up to include Beyoncé, the first being ''Halo/Walking on Sunshine. *This is the first mash-up to include a musical theatre song, the second being I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Amber Riley and Jenna Ushkowitz were in a production of Hair on the summer of 2014. *The Glee guys got to pick their own wigs for the number. Error *During the performance you can see Naya's back tattoo. Gallery Glee - Hairkl.jpg tumblr ktxxzgZMs41qa16rz.png tumblr ktxy1bHUId1qa16rz.png vlcsnap-2010-02-15-17h40m51s13.png sgu1e0.jpg 336071 1259814949090 full.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Hair/Crazy_in_Love HairBartie.jpg HairPezberry.jpg HairMercedes.jpg Hair.jpg tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mas633QTof1ra5gbxo8 250.gif QuinnNr36.gif s111crazyinlovehair Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One